The Compass
by Darkward and Thy Alone
Summary: Bella was given an extraordinary gift, one that affects the entire vampire race. She can distinguish the bound between mates, lead one half to the other. She could find the mate of anyone on earth, but she can not find her own. The Volturi keep her as a working prisoner, and the only way to find her mate is through the help of thousands. AU
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Hearing the click and scrape of my heels against the tile floor was almost the only sound that I didn't hear complain, that didn't sop and mourn. It wasn't a sound that smiled and cheered and laughed. And thank goodness it didn't, because I was sick and tied of it. One after the other happy couples coed and purred to others, whispering things too personal. My name is Bella, and I help others find the love of their life, but with every happy ending for others, it chipped away my hope. As graceful as my immortal body moves, the click and scrape always occurred, no matter how quietly I walked. Metaphorically speaking, love is like those new heels, beautiful and shows ones' personality, the click and scrape reminding us their on our feet. But heels have no purpose without their other mate.

August, 2005

I put on my smile, and fluttered my eyelashes, acting like an over caffeinated waitress, this was my picture perfect act, and I had no choice. Leaning my elbows on the desk, hands` under chin, legs crossed, sitting barely on the edge of my chair. "Hi, I am perfectly happy, no care in the world, and I would love to hear all your problems and give you the perfect answer." That's what Aro said my mood should broadcast, This is my job, I record every vampire that walks threw my door, document all there personal info. There powers, where they are every minute of every day, and most importantly, there weaknesses. Aro's says that love is weakness, kill their mate, you give them a sentence worse then death, that's why his mate is locked away under the fog of Chelsea's power. I work for Aro, not out of freewill of course, He said to me, "_You can help me sweet child, or you can die_," I always remembered that laugh that came after that statement. Heartless prick.

My reminiscing was interrupted by a knocking on the door to my office. "Come in." My sweet voice chirped as a man with white blonde hair and unusual gold eyes carrying a suitcase, smiling with hope, walked toward my desk. If only I had a nickel for every time I saw that.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked hesitantly, obviously nervous, "Your the 'mate matcher'?"

I gave him a reassuring smile, "I guess you could say that, but I don't match mates, I just give people directions toward each other." I held my hand toward the chair in front of me " Please sit.", now sitting upright, hands in lap

He gracefully sat down, hands resting on each thigh

"So I'm guessing your here to find your mate, Mr..."I asked, letting the question hang for his answer, _'Mr. man who's about to give up all his privacy'_

He replied, "Carlisle Cullen, and yes" smiling wider

"Well Carlisle, I hope you were informed from Gianna about the fee, it's 18 million American dollars, cash" I smiled sweetly, It was a steep price, but when you give them true love for all eternity in return instead of waiting centuries or not at all. They will pay you anything you ask.

"Yes, right here" He set the suitcase on my desk with confidence

I snapped my fingers and two other guard members enter the room, we called them the 'penny pinchers'. They moved around Carlisle and grabbed the suitcase, moving to the far corner desk to count the money.

"Sorry about this, no need to worry" I reassured this strange yellow eyed man, I'm usually not this comfortable with the clients that come in, He seems more of a father figure. I glanced at the gaurds and they nodded in approval, all 18 million was there

"Alright, lets get started" I rubbed my hands together, and stud up from my chair and walked around toward Carlisle.

"Follow me please."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I entered my private office, with Carlisle at my heel. My office was simple, small chairs pushed to the side, dark walls and marble floors. The only thing abnormal about this room was the gurney in the middle, I pulled a chair beside it.

"Alright just have a seat on the gurney and I'll tell you how this process works." I patted my hand on the soft sheets of the gurney, giving him my perfect smile.

He chuckled as he walked forward.

"Something funny Mr. Cullen?" I raised my eyebrow, the last thing I want right now is another sexiest.

"Oh, no, It's just the irony of what you said, I didn't' t mean any disrespect." He said hastily holding up his hands in apology .

"How so?" I asked, glancing at him then to the gurney. He quickly sat down, glancing at the door then giving me his full attention. I could tell he was obviously afraid of the Volturi.

"Well, I volunteer as a doctor at the local hospital in Denali Alaska." He smiled sweetly, his topaz eyes showing complete truth.

"Wow, you must have a lot of will power, how can you stand the temptation?" I was awe struck, _Boy, Aro's going to want to see this._

"Years and years of practice" He admitted with pride.

"Amazing, Carlisle." I stud up and retrieved the paperwork from my desk, these are the documents the required most of his personal information. I came back and handed them to him, along with a pen.

"Just fill these out please."

He looked them over quickly, "Why do I need to fill this out, what do these have to do with finding my mate?" he was starting to get suspicious.

"We need to know where you are at all times because if your mate was not born yet, and she was to come to me in the future I could tell her where you are. If we can discover her name, and her name is on file, that means she has filled out the same files as you. If she's not on file, then our appointment is going to last a while." I chucked with dry humor, I really want this to be done with, I really don't know how much I can take.

"And what are the chances that she may be on file?" he said as he started filling the papers out.

"Well, I have files that go back ten centuries, and seventy percent of all vampires know and have meet with me, to sum it up I would say that about a little over a million vampires are on file." And that's my life. Work , eat, and work some more for the past 1000 years. At first my job made me happy, I was doing a wonderful thing, helping men and women find everlasting love. But after the second century, I started to feel like all the other single to-be mates that walked through my door, empty. Alone. It made me feel jealous and angry, but those feelings left quickly as I started to loose hope. I started to think that maybe death would be the better option.

"Okay." He smiled an held out the finished paperwork.

I took the files from him and placed them on my desk, "So I'm going to tell you have my power works, okay" I gave him a reassuring smile, "now everything that happens here is completely confidential_." confidential between me and all the Volturi coven_. He nodded.

"I can see your future by touch, and certain spots contain different time periods, you see, when vampires mate they will bite each other in a certain spot of each others neck to complete the bond by exchanging venom. This usually occurs during intercourse, so all I need to do is find this spot of your neck and search your future for your mate."

He nodded quickly, I could tell he was nervous and excited.

"Just lie back and relax Carlisle" I moved to back of the gurney where his head lay. "Just stay as still as possible okay." He looked up at me, giving me a strained and worried smile. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, it's just you and me, the Volturi have no business with me, they just give me protection that's all, your perfectly safe." If only that were true, in truth, if he were to make one wrong move he would probably be killed before he could murmur sorry.

He relaxed instantly, letting out a held in breath, he smiled with sincerity, "Okay, I'm ready."

I nodded and gentle pressed my small fingers on the back of his neck, moving then forward toward his throat. I was looking for a unusually soft spot. Closing my eyes, I opened my mind and was met by blurred and distorted images and as I got closer to the spot, the clearer the images became. I moved my right hand lower and found the small spot that led to a vein carrying his venom

And visions bombarded me. One showed a pair of gold eyes like his, then a glimpse of a smile with brilliant white teeth. The next was very personal, It was her face on a pillow, moaning in ecstasy. I blocked that part and focused on another vision of her. She was at a tropical setting at late afternoon, she was looking at her outstretched hand, a beautiful ring on her finger. Then Carlisle came into the picture and kissed her hand and whispered "_Mrs. Esme Everson Cullen I lov_-" then the vision cut to a new one, She was now hugging someone else, a male with bronze hair and a lean build. I couldn't see his face but all my attention on Carlisle's mate left my mind and zoned in on this unknown male. She spun him to the side long enough to catch his beautiful eyes glancing at my point of view, his topaz eyes staring strait into my scarlet ones. My whole body shivered as I felt sweet bliss, completeness. I felt liquid drip down my chin and fire spread in between my legs that left me aching and throbbing for this man. At that I snapped out of my meditation, pulling my hands away from him.

With these new unknown feelings, I panicked and ran out of my offices and into the empty hall, feeling out of breath I clutched my chest and a sharp pain shot over the warm fuzzy feelings and left me gasping on the floor, I wiped chin with my hand to find it covered in my silver venom. Soon two guards were at my side trying to help me, as I herd breaking from my private office.

"We'll take care of this fucker for you" With that they dragged a struggling Carlisle out into the hall by his neck, the two other guards held Carlisle's arms out.

"NO! D-don't hurt him, It's n-not his fault!" The pain subsided, but left an slow empty burn in it's wake. I felt powerless, I thought I felt sad before all this, but know it was ten fold.

"What is all this? Aro stepped into the hall with Caius and Marcus at his side.

"What happened here Isabella?' he demanded, hissing at me and Carlisle.

I glanced at Carlisle and wished I hadn't, he looked frightened for his life and when he glanced back at me I didn't see anger or betrayal, I saw concern like a father would look at a child. I have had a few clients that have tried to attack me, but they can never reach my throat in time, because the guard would take them down and kill them.

"I got overwhelmed by all the visions, that's all, Carlisle did nothing. It's my fault not his." I declared.

"Overwhelmed? You look as if you were on fire." Caius commented cruelly.

"Maybe your losing your 'touch'?" Marcus questioned in monotone quietly.

"Yes, Maybe so.." Caius snared, looking at me like a bug.

"I'm fine!, I-I just need a few minutes, let go of Carlisle." I snapped a little to loud, Aro nodded, and they released him.

"I have to finish what I've started."


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"There's no problem really, I can take care of this." This was the seventh time I tried to convince Aro not to kill Carlisle. "Please, he's a good guy, he's no danger, guh" I held my chest again against the sharp pain. "Just...just let me finish finding his mate then you'll never see him again."

Aro glanced toward my office door where Carlisle was currently seated, being watched by two guards.

"Please don't hurt him Aro." pain jolted through my body, I bit my tongue as a scream threatened to escape from my mouth.

He gave his attention back to me, "what is your purpose in saving this man Isabella, you have never shown this much interest in your clients before." He narrowed his aged eyes at me, "what are you thinking my sweet?" He moved closer, pulling his hand out to touch me. I quickly moved to the door of my office.

"I'm thinking that Carlisle deserves to meet his mate, I already found her name, just let him go home, ff he causes any more problems then you can kill him."

"I hope your right Isabella, he gets one chance." His mouth formed a strait line in seriousness.

"Thank you Aro" With that, I bowed in respect and when I looked up, he was gone.

"You two can leave now, I have everything under control." The two guard members moved out of the door then towards the direction that Aro left. Now that I was out of harms way, I let out a strained sob.

"What is happening to me?" I moved, with most of the strength I had left, into my office and slumped to the floor. I didn't care if Carlisle was looking at me. I remembered that beautiful boys face, my dark angel, and a round of pain unloaded on me, another sob escaped.

Are you aright Miss Swan?" Carlisle asked me with concern. With his words, I looked up at him.

"I'm not sure, this has never happened before." I slowly rose to my feet, _why am I so weak? _

"Just give me a few moments please, I'll be fine." I fell into my desk chair, closing my eyes for a few minutes as the pain became more bearable. I really didn't know if this pain was ever going to stop, it felt like it was getting much worse.

"I'm sorry you had to go though that, but I did find your mate's name." I sat up, _I need to feed._

Carlisle perked up at my words, giving me a brilliant smile.

"Her name is Esme Everson, give me second to search the files." I gave him the best smile I could muster up and walked to the file room which was right next door. I walked in the huge room filled with white cabinets from ceiling to floor, rows after rows. Each cabinet had a card that read the first five letters of the clients last name. I search down the eerie aisles till I came to the 'Evers" section. I opened the first cabinet and dust flew, wiping it away, I scanned the names. Some of the files were so old they were basically dissolving in with the others. I always thought about those files, these vampires were probably dead and would never find their mate._ Poor bastards._

I searched the next and then the next, till there was only one left. I opened it and skimming through the names. Everson, Esmeralda Fall. **Nope.** Everson, Esmerilla Hie. **Nodda**. Everson, Esmera Mear. **Almost**. Everson, EsmeAnne Platt. "Yes.." I pulled the file out and opened it. The file was created almost a century ago, _Well today's your lucky day. _ I searched the information and memorized it, this file held my answers to my bronze haired angel. I ignored the searing pain for Carlisle's sake and returned to Carlisle and held up the file.

"Are you ready to fall in love." I pulled on my cheesy smile as best as I could.

He chucked and smiled with so much happiness, I was happy for him, he had to be one of the nicest and caring vampires I have ever meet. He defiantly deserves love.

I handed the file to an anxious Carlisle, he immediately opened it and read it like a map to the biggest treasure in the world. This was one of the things I liked about this job, seeing pure joy. He read it once, then twice and looked up at me with so much gratitude. I returned it as best as I could without wincing from the empty burn inside of me.

"All I have to do now is call Esme and locate her current location so you too can meet," I said sweetly and softly to him. He nodded and watched me with excitement. I swore I could have herd him bouncing in his seat before he stopped himself.

I went to my phone, taking a breath to keep the pain from my voice, clutching the side of my desk with my left hand, I dialed the number and counted the rings. One...Two...Three...Four...Five...

"Hello?" A honey voice laced with anxiety answered. She must have saw the caller ID.

"Hello Esme, This is Isabella Swan and I would like to inform you that I have found your mate, and he's with me now." I heard her squeal in delight like high pitched bells.

"Oh really dear? This is wonderful!" I could just see her now, smiling and jumping with so much happiness. I glanced at Carlisle, to see that he was on the edge of his seat staring at the phone, His fingers itching to take the phone and talk to his mate. I mouthed 'patience' at him, he relaxed only by a fraction.

"Yes, well all I need is your location, so I can send him to you." She told me that she was living in Forks, Washington with her adopted son. I should have ended the conversation and given Carlisle my farewell but I wanted to know about this boy.

"You have an adopted son, might I ask his name?'

"Edward Mason, he's such a sweet boy." I herd noises in the background, a door closing and static, and I thought that I herd a velvet voice moan in pain, and some banging. Esme paused on the phone, then more shuffling and static. It was him. A jolt of pain took the air from my lungs, I covered the phone as I gasped and resisted the urge to curl into a ball. I regained my composure as best as I could.

"Alright Esme , I will give him the directions to your house, and I wish you two happiness"

"Good bye Isabella, and thank you so much dear." she spoke unusually quick and hung up. I pressed end and breathed out a sigh, _time to send red rover right over. _

"Okay Carlisle, I guess this is the end of our appointment." He got up and rapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He whispered.

"Your very welcome Carlisle, but can I ask you one question and a favor?" He let go of me and smiled "you can ask me anything" he reassured.

"I was wondering about your eye color, why are they gold?" I was genuinely curious about them, since my dark angel had those same eyes. More emptiness followed by the mention of _him._

" The color of my eyes are affected by my diet, I feed on the blood of animals." He replied kindly.

"Really? I didn't know that there was another way." _After all this time I could have spared all those __lives I took_. Now I felt even worse.

"There's always another way Isabella." He gave me a fatherly smile. I just nodded, too ashamed of my actions.

"And the one favor I wanted was that you give this to Edward Mason while your staying with Esme okay, I have a feeling that he is very important." I said quietly, and handed him one of my business cards. The pain flooded me again and I could barely stand with the intensity. I gritted my teeth together and pulled through it.

He nodded and took the card, placing it in his pocket. I guided him to the door to my office and turned toward him.

"Go to Forks, Washington Carlisle and enjoy the mating bond, it's a wonderful time, and I wish you good luck." He gave me another hug, and it fell nice to be comforted by someone.

"Thank you for everything Isabella," He pulled away and I opened the door gracefully, and as he left he stole one last glace before leaving to his new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards' POV

I stalked toward my cat with inhuman grace, silent and deadly. It was not very often I found mountain lion and I cherished these opportunities. I watched it sniff the ground, licking its lips at the smell of prey, eyes dilating to see its surroundings in the dark. The moon came through the canopy of leaves, but that was more light then I needed. Moving with precision, I got into a crouch, only a few feet from my prize. Venom pooled into my mouth, feeling the familiar burn in my throat. I was about to drain my prey before pain shot through me like I was being electrified and burned at the same time. I let out a stained cry, scaring off my cat, but that thought was gone as the pain shot though my chest to my heart and lungs and back again. I fell to the ground, gripping my chest in agony. Choking back a scream, I turned my eyes to my surroundings, searching for danger. I saw the clean night of the forest, all the animals and bugs hushed from the sound of the predictor. The pain subsided and left emptiness in it's wake. I lied there on the ground, taking quick strained breaths as this pain seared into my hard skin and bones and these horrible feelings caressed my entire body. I looked at the cold moon through the lush threes above me as I felt myself become weak. "Whats happening to me?" I asked to myself, no one was around to bring this pain on me, I knew for sure that this has nothing to do with hunger pains. This was different. I needed to get home to Esme. I needed any form of comfort to rid myself of these feelings. Now.

I moved to my side and propped my self up with my arms, never in my hundred years have I felt so human as I do now. With my weak strength, I slowly moved upright and leaned onto a tree. I_ need to feed._ The simple though had a strange echo in my mind like I was hearing someone's voice mixed with mine. I started to walk toward the house with gradual speed, moving faster only by a fraction then I normally would. When I saw the front of the house, I slowed to a walk, almost dragging my feet as I got to the door.

I heard Esme talking to someone on the phone as I entered the room, the female voice on the other line made pain shoot through me as I moaned in pain, dropping to the floor, hitting the coffee table and bringing it with me. The table crashed to the floor under me as I clutched my chest.

Esme's mouth opened in shock as she covered the phone and moved to my side, "Oh sweetheart whats wrong?" she put her hand on the side on my cheek, searching for the source of my pain, "Just hold on, I really have to take this call, I'm sorry." _Who the hell is calling that is more important then her son in pain?_ I wanted to scream that at her, now feeling more hurt from her lack of care for me. I turned away from her in my blanket of pain, a small cry escaped my lips.

Esme said good bye to the woman on the phone and dropped the phone and turned her attention back to me, she cradled my head in her lap. "Whats wrong Edward? Whats hurting you?" she looked at my hands clutching my chest and moved then away, pushing my shirt open. She gasped as she looked at my chest. I searched her mind to see what she saw to find that there were deep cracks and long scars along my chest and heart. "Oh Edward, who did this to you?" she held my hand in hers to try to comfort me, I could see concern and worry in her eyes.

"It hurts so much mom." I whimpered to her, I felt truly like a child at that moment. Esme carefully picked me up off the broken table then brought me to the couch.

"I know it hurts dear, please tell me what happened." She whispered softly, brushing her fingers in my hair. It brought me comfort, but not the comfort I desperately needed, her hands felt wrong on my body.

"I-I don't know, I was hunting then this horrible pain started, I don't know why." I told her with the little strength I had.

"Did you see anyone around before the pain started?" she gently spoke to me, kissing the top of my head.

"No one was around" I felt the pain subside again, Esme looked back at my broken chest, I looked into her mind for answers. '_Maybe these are separation pains, these look very deep but he would have to be very far away to look like this. I have to help him before _He_ arrives_'. I had no clue what she was talking about, who was _He?_

"Who's coming over?" I was so confused. Esme smiled a little at me, "Before I meet you Edward I went to a physic to help me find my mate, she just called to tell me the she found him. He's coming over here now to meet me." She smiled wider at the mention of _Him._ What was this talk about mates? What the hell is going on?

"You have no Idea what a mate is, do you?" she sounded surprised, I shook my head. She moved some of my hair from my face, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked with seriousness.

"It never really mattered to me." It was true that I haven't really thought about being in a relationship. I had times that I was lonely, but I would bury those feelings from everyone.

"Finding a mate is just like that, but much stronger. When you find that certain person, your whole life changes. Your body will forever be attached to them, you will do anything for them. You'll feel complete and loved and safe around them, and pain when your separated from them. You'll share a mental and physical bound, knowing when their near, if their hurt or lonely, when their hungry, and sometimes you may share certain thoughts. It's like meeting your other half." she smiled at me, rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb. "And then there's the mating process too." she looked toward the door, giving a small chuckle. "The first few years that you find your mate, things can get a little..intense. You'll feel attached to your mate not just for love but sexually, wanting to claim them and make sure no one will ever touch them the way you will." she looked back at me.

"So the person that is coming to the house is your mate?"

"Yes sweetheart," she grabbed both of my hands and kissed them. "he'll be here soon so I will need to leave for a few weeks to be with him, I'm sorry this had to happen now."

"Are you going to leave me just to go hook up with some guy?" now I was hurt, I loved Esme like a mother and she was the only one who cared about me.

"No! Edward I will never leave you, do you understand me, Never. I love you like my very own son." she hugged me close. "I'll come back I promise, and I'm sure he'll love you too, we could be a family." She held me for a few minutes in silence, "There's also something else I wanted to talk to you about" she let me go but kept our hands together, "I've seen marks like that before and the pain your having, but I'm not sure. The marks you have are very serious though."

"What do you mean mom?" I looked up at her.

"When mates are separated from one another, their body's start to break and crack like on your chest, and they feel extreme pain, but this is severe, you would have to be on the other side of the world to feel this. Are you sure you didn't meet or hear anyone lately, someone out of the ordinary?

"No, I haven't meet any other vampires for months" she nodded and rose off the couch "I have to leave toward the forest so he can find my scent, I love you so much Edward, and I'll be back soon and if the pain is too much, just call me okay" she handed me a cell phone.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" I sat up slowly

"If you were around when_ He_ finds me, he''ll be very possessive and he could try to kill you, it's nothing personal, its just instincts Edward. After a while, that will wear off and he'll be able to meet you." She walked toward me and hugged me tightly. "This is a good thing Edward, someday you'll understand" she released me and walked toward the door. She smiled and gave me one last glance before leaving out of the door to her new life.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Damn it!" I threw one of guest chairs cross the room, shattering it against the wall next to the door. I was about to have a break down like a pathetic human, slumping back into my chair. I had searched Edward's name through every government system, all the birth and death records in several countries and apparently this Edward Mason never existed. I only knew 3 things I was absolutely sure about. First, This dark angel named Edward was my mate, I was familiar with the separation pain and it's process. Second, I was sure I had brought this pain on us, I had technically made eye contact with him and started this unbreakable bound. Third, I was trapped here, Aro would never let his prized worker leave. I couldn't bring Edward here, he would turn into all the rest of the mates here, brainwashed prisoners. I had to see him, this separation was slowly killing me, and I'm sure he feels my pain as well. I needed to escape this place before Aro caught on to my act, but I couldn't do this alone, I needed help.

Like on cue, Aro knocked on my office door. "Come in," I replied politely.

He stepped in the room, and turned to look at the broken pieces of chair on the floor, raising his eye brow in question.

"I didn't like that chair anyway, always made noise." I smiled and laughed nonchalantly.

Aro walked closer to my desk, placing his hands on the top, obviously not buying my act, "Is everything alright with you Isabella, you seem to be acting strange lately" his eyes burned into mine, searching for answers.

"I'm fine, it's just that I've been feeling a little weak from using my powers so much that's all." I could feel the pain coming back again, _be strong an it will pass, just be strong._

"Well maybe it is time I gave you a break, someone to help you with your work." He moved away toward the door, I gripped the underside of the desk as the first wave of pain assaulted me. _Please just leave me in my agony._

"How would you feel about an assistant, hum?" With that, he reopened the door, and led another woman into the room, she was fairly small with short cut black hair that seemed to go in every direction, and those same strange golden eyes. I smiled at her as the pain receded again, I knew that this pain was leaving a mark on me, only my angel's venom would heal these new scars.

"This is Mary Alice Brandon, she is also a physic as you are, though her power is not as...accurate. She will help you with the new filing system." This poor girl looked nervous just being around Aro, now offended from his rude comment. this girl was probably stuck here with me. If she was to be my assistant, I'd make sure Aro wouldn't harm her, no one deserved this hell.

She walked over to me as I stood up to shake her hand, "Hello Mary, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She ignored my hand and rapped her small arms around me in a hug. "Oh, please call me Alice!" she released me quickly at the sound of Aro's cough, "sorry" she murmured with her head down.

"It's alright Alice, I don't mind" I reassured her, she seemed like she had good character, very energetic. I never thought about having an assistant, because there was nothing that I needed help with. She may be my key in finding my angel.

"I will have Felix bring in all the new equipment, Isabella" Aro clasped his hands together, satisfied Alice was getting along with me.

"New equipment?" This may be a forced job, but this was my job, there was no way Aro was going to make this worse for me.

"Oh yes, modern technology seems to be a more efficient option now a days. It has come to my attention that those files you have may not last forever, so I have decided we use a computer network system for the filing." With that said, Felix walked in with two high-tech computers, setting them on my desk and plugging in all the wires

"I've canceled your appointments for a week so you can...recover and file all your clients information into those computers with Alice. Now, if will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Aro left quickly, with Felix behind him, leaving a very excited Alice behind.

I didn't know what to say, after all these years nothing changed until I meet that Carlisle, now everything was different. I didn't want this, I just wanted to be rapped in my dark angel's arms, find a place I can call home with him

That was the last straw that broke me, the thought of _him_ opened the flood gate and let all my hidden depression and pain and loneliness fall on me. I fell to floor but Alice was already catching me, covering my mouth with her hand as a scream threatened to escape from me. The pain came twice as strong, now moving down my stomach and arms, going up my neck, I could hear the cracking of my skin like the breaking of crystal. Alice held me with concern, she removed her hand as the pain pulsed and slowly faded, leaving so much sadness I wanted to commit suicide. Alice held and rocked me back and forth, but that did little to help these emotions. "I n-need him" I whimpered to her, over and over like a mantra.

"Who honey?" she whispered, rubbing my back as she held me on the floor.

"E-Ed.." I couldn't finish his name before I started to cry on her shoulder, my forehead touched her neck and that is when visions started to display themselves in my head. They showed a honey blond haired man with a charming smile, then another of him dancing with Alice in his arms, him kissing her neck as he dipped her. The next was him on the forest floor licking blood off of Alice's bare chest, her eyes shut tight from pleasure. The vision then switched to Alice stomping down a hallway with a ripped article of clothing in her hand, "JASPER WHITLOCK! YOU ARE SO DE-," I pulled my head from her shoulder, startled from these sudden visions. I tried to sit up from her lap, but I didn't get very far before fell right back into her arms, I felt so weak and breakable. I felt hopeless, there was no way to see my angel. These cracks in my skin would spread everywhere on my body if I didn't find him very soon.

"Alice?" I asked quietly, looking up at her.

"Yes?" She replied softly.

"Can you search my future?" she seemed a little puzzled about my question before she nodded. She stilled as her eyes glazed over. After a few seconds she recollected her self and looked back at me, she didn't look happy and joyful like I so wished she wold have, I saw pity and sympathy and that was all the answer I needed. I closed my eyes as I started to cry softly again. The only option I had left was to tell Aro, and have Edward come to me.

"Please don't cry Isabella, the future can always change." she tried to reassure me.

"No! my mate is going to be a emotionless vegetable because of me." I slowly sat up, holding Alice's shoulder for support, I was angry with myself for letting this happen. All of this was my fault. "I'm sorry I brought all my problems on you, I barely know you." I apologized to her.

"Don't apologize, I have known about you for a long time." Before I could ask about what she was saying, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" A tall woman stood in the doorway, she had dark skin and hair, and a traditional attire, "I am looking for a Isabella" she spoke with an exotic accent.

Alice looked at her,"I'm sorry Ms. Swan isn't-"she suddenly went ridged as a vision came over her. The unknown woman was about to leave before Alice came to.

"Wait, Please!" Alice got up and moved toward the exotic woman. "Follow me please." I stared at Alice, _what the hell was she doing? _I barley had any strength to stand, let alone use my power again. I got to my feet slowly, pulling my shirt up a little to see my stomach. There were long scars on my skin that resembled a lightning pattern. I limped over to my desk and slumped in my chair in defeat. I felt lower then dirt, I needed my mate, my dark angel, my Edward.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts and problems I forgot about the woman sitting across from my desk, all I could think about was my Edward and his beautiful eyes.

"Bella?" Alice spoke, the unusual nickname brought me out of my daze, only people I was close to called me that, _I want Edward to call me Bella._

"Are you listening?" Alice had a serious expression on her face. _What did she say?_

"I'm sorry, what?"

"This is Zafrina, she was explaining about her power of illusion." _illusion? "_She can make people see what she wants them to. She can do this to many people at once for days." I could hear hope in Alice's voice and now I understood what she was planning.

I looked at Alice then to Zafrina, "This may sound strange, but we need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I didn't leave the house, even though I haven't feed for weeks. It hurt too much to move around. It's only been three or four days since this all started, but it felt like years...

I waited, stayed absolutely still and waited for this to stop or for this pain to end me...

Nether happened, and all I could do was stare at at my refection though the far mirror on the wall across from the couch. I noticed my skin getting paler and hollow, my eyes so black, it was starting to spread to the whites of my eyes, deep bruises forming under them. I noticed as long cracks went up the side of my face. Color leaving my hair, along with my strength and happiness. I looked dead, and I felt dead.

I still held the small cell phone in my hand, sadly to say, I smashed the small thing after the second wave of pain seared into me, all that was left was the pieces. The pain hurt so much and all I could do was watch as these scars spread almost onto every spot of my body. Crying out and writhing in pain, another torturous wave came on me, and I felt the pain suddenly shoot up my back toward my neck, then everything went black.

Never in my hundred years have I ever passed out, or I think that's what happened. As I came to, the pain didn't retreat like last time, I brought my hand up to the back of my neck to feel the cracks that didn't heal. Wincing and hissing from the pain, I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor next to the couch and two pairs of eyes staring at me. There was a small girl and a man in his early twenties. The girl had dark brown hair and the bright red eyes of a newborn. The other male had jet black hair and dark aged eyes. I was about to bolt away from these strangers, but all my strength had left days ago. I was able to move to my knees, moving my feet to stand, but my knees gave way and I landed with a thud only two feet away from them.

The girl backed up and the man raised his hands in peace. "Easy, don't strain yourself child" He had a thick British accent, "My name is Alistair, and this is Bree. We didn't mean to startle you."

I looked at them, if they were here to kill me, I had no chance, so I listened to them

"What do you want, just leave me." I whispered at them, my voice beaten and strained compared to my velvet voice.

"We heard you in pain, we became curious and entered to see what was happening. Whats your name?" Alistair replied, kneeling on his knee, getting to my level. "Are you well son? What happened to you that would leave you in such condition?"

The girl sat on the couch and looked down at me. "Did you get beat up or something?" she asked shyly and quietly.

"My name is Edward, I don't know whats happening to me" I whispered to them, "She said it could be separation.." I added, mainly talking to my self.

"Who said it was separation?" Bree replied. I was about to answer before a strange though came to me _I want Edward to call me Bella._ A sweet voice coed to me in my head. This voice didn't belong to this Bree or anyone near me, but this voice brought relief to every part of me. It felt like a blanket rapped it's self around me, giving me warmth and strength.

"My Bella." I sighed to myself, loving the way it rolled off my tongue.

"Bella? Who is this Bella?" Alistair countered, obliviously confused about my babble.

"No, Esme told me." I said with more volume.

"Esme? Bella? How many girlfriends do you have?" Bree chuckled at me, before ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Esme is my adopted mother, I don't know who Bella is." _Bella,_ her name sounded familiar to me, but I never meet a Bella in my life. Why were these two strangers interested in helping me? I sat up, legs crossed Indian style, the pain was faint but was still trying to get my attention.

Alistair studied me, "Those look like mating scars, are you separated from your love?" I didn't know how to reply, _how could anyone be mated to someone they never meet? _Bree made a noise, more like a snort and a laugh.

"Bree this is serious." Alistair chastised her before giving me his full attention, "Is this Bella you speak of your mate?" He asked, his aged red eyes staring into my black eyes. I tried to read their minds, but this pain seemed to drown my power. All I heard was my own thoughts.

"I told you, I don't know." I replied truthfully, I could feel this blanket around me start to dissolve.

"Well maybe there is a way I could assist you, I have the power of tracking, well a mediocre power if you will. I could find this Bella if she was to stay in the same place. Do you have any more specific information about her?" Could Bella be my mate? Her voice seemed to heal me, bring me happiness. This name was all I had to go on, I had to try.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything else about her." I felt the pain come back, it shoot up the other side of my face, covering my right cheek. I held my my cheek, rolling back onto the floor in pain.

"Make it stop" I pleased to them, to anyone. The emptiness and depression replaced all the warmth and left me broken.

"We have to help the poor guy, just look at him!" Bree interjected, placing her hand over mine on my cheek. Her comfort didn't help the pain, this hurt almost as bad as the transformation.

Alistair and Bree both turned their heads at the sound outside, Alistair moved to the window and looked out before moving to the door.

"Who was that?" Bree asked, the pain receded again, but not fully. I was afraid this pain would become permanent soon.

"I'm not sure, I'll see what he left." Alistair opened the door, letting daylight come though. The light came on me but my skin only glowed instead of shining like Bree's did. He came back into the house, closing the door with a small card in his hand. He looked at the card and gave a loud laugh that surprised both Bree and I.

"Well stone the crows, there is absolutely no way this is true!" He paced in front of us.

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked, moving her hand away from mine. He flicked the card at me and Bree caught it and read it, "Who's Isabella Swan?" she handed the card to me to read. I read the card carefully, all it said was a name an a number. No address or what kind of business it was for, I turned it over and there was a small message. **Please contact this number immediately, my life depends on this Edward. ~B**

"I'm saying that Edward is the mate to one of the most famous vampires there is." He spoke with seriousness.

"What makes this Isabella so famous?" Bree asked, looking at the card in my hand again.

"She has paired about eighty percent of all the worlds lovers, she's the mate matcher." He stopped pacing, looking at both of us.

"So she's Cupid or something?" Bree questioned, placing the card back into my hand.

"Yes! Exactly!" Alistair searched his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, bringing it over to me. Bree helped me sit up, propping me up on the side of the couch. I winced from the pain as I moved, Bree grabbed my hand and held it, "Every things going to be okay." She smiled at me.

Alistair put the number in from the card but refrained from pressing talk, "I'll hand the phone to you when she answers" He pressed the button, I watched as he held the phone to his ear, the seconds felt like hours, I had no idea I had a mate, now I was going to talk to her, I felt so confused and stressed. I thought about her name again, _Bella_, my beautiful. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all, If only I had a picture of _her._

Alistair waited, but no one ever picked up the phone. He tried again, same result.

"I guess she's busy at the moment, I might have to track her whereabouts." He sighed and sat the phone down. "If she is your mate Edward, she is probably feeling the same pain as you are." That thought plus the disappointment of not hearing her voice brought so much pain, not the physical kind, the kind that hurts the most.

"Well lets go find her Alistair." Bree commented, giving my hand a confident squeeze before letting go.

"It's not that easy Bree, it takes time for my power to work." Alistair sat on the couch next to Bree.

"How long will it take?" I asked, I couldn't hide the pain in my voice. I started to realize that I needed Bella, I **Need **her. I could feel this pull at the sound of her name. I really like her, No. I loved her.

"It could take hours, days, weeks Edward. All I can do is try." He looked at me with empathy.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" _Why were they helping me? I don't have much money, maybe they're playing a sick game with me._

"Because I owe Isabella, I meet her five hundred years ago and I didn't have all the money, she said she will try to find my mate anyway, but she said I would have to wait for a few hundred years till she found my love, so I filed my name. She said that in return I would have to do a favor for her sometime in the future, no matter how barking mad it is."

I glanced between Bree and Alistair, "Thank you" I tried to smile, but I doubted it looked like one. I probably looked like the walking dead to them with all these marks.

"Don't thank me yet, I still need to find her." He replied, I could hear a approval in his voice.

"Well maybe you should call the building she works at or an assistant." Bree added, giving me a small smile before looking back at Alistair.

"I guess so, I will try to call the Volturi, I'll ask about Isabella and hang up." He picked up the phone again and dialed. After three rings, a human voice answered, Alistair put the phone on speaker.

"Buon giorno." A male replied

"Hello, we speak English." There was a ruffling then a different female voice answered.

"How may I help you?"

"I am looking for a Isabella Swan please."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Mrs. Swan passed away yesterday."

Those few words were the bullets that shattered my heart, pain hit me harder then anything I have ever felt and I cried.

AN: I know this is a depressing chapter, the last thing I want to do is hurt little Edward, but every review is a small hug for him :). How did you like Bree and Alistair? I loved Bree when I meet her, and I promise you she isn't going to die, and maybe a happier ending for her? (shoots cupid's arrow)

I just have to say that I won't be updating for a week. Gonna be busy! And thank you so much for the reviews! X3


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

We had a plan, and I knew that if I went through with this there was no going back. If Aro found out what I was going to do, he would kill me or torture me by killing my Edward. He would make me like Marcus, void of all emotion, no spirit or life left in me. I would be a shell, but if this worked, if I could escape this hell...

I would find my mate, my freedom. I could finally move forward. Everything would be different, and as I sat in my chair in front of my desk, I looked up at the dust whirling around in the light above me. I could barely see it, my mind was else where

I was dying, my skin started to flake, breaking in tiny chip-like shards. I couldn't focus on things I could before, I used to be able to zoom my vision in so far I could count every dust mote in the air, I could hear things from miles and miles away. Not any more. There was only pain, I literally felt the burning from fire, and the stabbing of ice all at once. This was worse then the most painful torture ever imagined. I would rather be cremated alive.

"Bella?" that didn't sound right, it came from the wrong lips.

"Bella please, I know, just..." I stopped listening, the sound hurt my ears. Everything that wasn't _his_ hurt, anything that reminded me of _him_ hurt.

Two arms shook me forward, moving my head to look in front of me, her hands felt strangely warmer. I saw a worried and frantic Alice looking at me, her lips were moving but didn't focus for long before my eyes drifted to the marble floor. I was at rock bottom. No, I was at hell beneath the rock.

I felt a slight pain in my cheek to notice Alice had slapped me across the face. I rose my head a little and finally made eye contact with her.

"Don't you give up." she chastised me, she had a expression of sympathy and seriousness. "Don't you dare Bella, you can do this."

I looked at Alice, "I can't... do this" I barely whispered, closing my eyes. _I need him, I need you Edward..I'm sorry..._

"Yes you can, just hold on." She moved away from me then, and I fell forward onto the table. Curling my self onto the wood top, moving the keyboard onto the floor. Everything that touched my skin hurt, even the air, I didn't want to breathe. Closing my eyes, I knew that this separation was going to kill me beyond repair of his venom. I had maybe a few hours, one day tops before thousands and thousands of vampire around the world would be hopeless, and I would be gone. At least I tried.

I heard the door barge open, hitting the other side of the wall. This made me slowly look up at the scene. Aro was at the doorway, He didn't look surprised as he looked at me, just neutral.

"Excuse me, I thought I head something, you continue your good work." with that he walked away. What the hell. I surveyed the others in the room, Alice was looking at Esme's file that I never got to put back. Zafrina was staring at the door frame where Aro had appeared. Looks like the plan was under way, didn't matter anyway. I was going to die either from Aro finding out, or on the long trip to America. It was too late.

Alice ran out the door to what sounded like the room next door, the filing room. I heard the drawers opening, paper being pulled out over and over. This continued for fifteen minutes before the pain shot up the side of my head, I was too weak to scream. A second later my hearing and sight on the left side was gone. I was terrified, I was breaking.

Zafrina then left me, going though the door toward the main hall toward the Volturi.

I was alone, scared, hungry, dying, and broken.

Yelling down the hall, fast running, paper flying, beeping, breaking, pain, Edward. That was the last thing I remember before I succumbed to silence of death.

APOV

This had to work. There was no plan B, this was it.

The plan was to make the Volturi believe that Bella was trying to escape, planning to make an army against them by calling all her clients for help. Aro would kill her, and she would be forgotten, along with me.

Zafrina was using this projection on all the Volturi at the same time I was logging all the info from the files to a laptop. This task would take a human two lifetimes to accomplish, it only took me a half an hour. I moved all these files onto a very large flash drive, stuffing it into my pocket. It was then that I pulled a lighter out of my pocket, and set all the files a flame.

I ran back into the room to take Bella out of here, only to find something horrifying.

Bella lay half on the desk, slouched in her chair. Large black Eyes glazed over, and her body destroyed as if she was put in a blender. Her skin bluish with thousands of cracks all over her. She had given up too early.

I clasped my hand over my mouth, looking away. This wasn't suppose to happen.

Zafrina came into the room, looking at me first with a questioning expression, then to Bella behind my shoulder. Her eyes went wide as she realized what had happened.

"What are we suppose to do?" she whispered to me.

"I-" A vision over came me suddenly, many strangers. No, people from the files were surrounding a grayish bronze haired boy, he was in the same condition as Bella. They were watching, protecting him almost. They all moved to clear a path for someone. I then saw myself and others holding Bella, moving her toward him.

"We finish what we started, come help me." I had made up my mind, we were taking her to her mate no matter what.

"The Volturi and the Guard think that she is dead, and has been dead for days. When they find the files burning, they will think there is a traitor among them. This should distract them for a while. They will not notice all the attention from our passing through to America." Zafrina looked out the door frame. "Okay."

The next step was to move onto plane, but with Bella like this, there was no way. We were going to have to sneak into the storage area of a plane and get out when they landed without anyone knowing it. That idea was just too dangerous. The temptation of the passengers, and all the security made it impossible. We needed more options.

We ran as quietly as possible. We found that the plan worked, there were no guards at the door as we silently ran outside in to the night air. There were other vampires quietly standing around in dark places, waiting for Bella to give them an appointment. They all gasped at the sight of her in my arms.

Some instantly got angry, some stunned by scene in front of them. "This isn't what it looks like, please listen. Isabella needs your help, she's been separated from her own mate. He's on the other side of the world right now and we have to get her there or she'll be like this permanently." there was silence from everyone there, they all stared at the broken girl in my arms.

"I'll help" a man stepped away from a wall he'd been leaning on, he was huge with short curly black hair. "I got a plane you can use." that was best thing I had heard all day. Others soon join in, agreeing to help her. Slowly but surly, my vision was coming true.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

When I heard that my Bella was dead, that little spark of hope to find her went out.

I felt my heart turn to ash, there were no words to describe this pain. Bree and Alistair stared down at me, the phone beeped from the dead line on the other end on the couch. They were talking to me, but my eyes already started to focus behind them as my vision started to fail me. I knew I only had a few seconds left, my hearing faded and vibrated. My body went slightly numb and warm, like the feeling before you freeze to death. "I can't..." small words left my lips. I watched the world turn black as one though came to me. _Edward...I'm sorry._

AlstairPOV

This wasn't good.

I glanced toward Bree, she looked like she was going to cry, "Is he dead?" she whispered to me.

"Not permanently, but he will be if-" that's when that statement finally settled into me. If Isabella Swan was dead, I would probably be alone for eternity. I would be alone. Alone.

I sat back on heals, trying to comprehend that.

"if what?" she questioned, looking at me.

"Nevermind, it's too late." I arose from my spot beside the poor boy. I think it was time to leave, there was no reason of staying anymore. "Come Bree, lets leave the lad, he's not in pain anymore."

"What? What are you talking about?! We can't just-" she looked between me and him. "There's gotta be something to save him."

"Bree, he's gone." I tried to inform her softly.

She dropped her head and nodded, getting up from her spot. It was then that the phone on the couch rang.

Bree glanced at the phone an then to me. I moved over and grabbed the phone, the caller ID said Isabella Swan, _what?_

I pressed talk, putting the phone to my ear, "Hello?" there was noise like an engine.

"Don't leave him, she is alive, were coming to you. There will be others to help, but make sure nothing happens to him and make sure to bring him 30 miles east of the house. Everything depends on this." the call ended very fast. The voice I didn't recognize, but the message was clear.

I closed and pushed the phone into my pocket, this was serious. I quickly moved over to Edward, gently propping him up to sit up. His head rolled back aimlessly, body limp as a rag doll.

"What are you doing?" Bree interjected.

"We have to move him." I fully lifted him, he was so fragile, like ice under pressure he would brake so easily.

"Why Alistair, I though you said he was gone."

"This isn't just about the boy, if he dies so does Isabella. If she is gone then most of the vampire populace will suffer." I moved to the door, kicking it open. "There's going to be more of our kind coming to protect him so we need to hurry." with that said I ran to the east with the boy. I heard Bree behind me, as we were almost to the spot I was told to go.

The sounds I heard made me slow, we weren't alone. We came to a clearing in the forest to find a mated pair holding each other, saying sweet things to each other. They turned their heads toward us as soon as they heard us. The male had corn silk hair with bright topaz eyes, he growled furiously at our presence. The female stared at Edward in my arms, she quickly got up to move toward us. She was instantly stopped by the male, being rapped in his arms pulled her to him securely.

"Carlisle that's my son!" she pushed at him. "Please! I'm safe, just please!" she pleaded to him, placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you, let me go." she whispered urgently.

The male, Carlisle, let her go but moved right behind of her, growling quietly in warning at me and Bree. She moved a a few feet away from us, with an horrified expression.

"My god, Edward!" she moved closer to him, but the hiss from Carlisle stopped her. He must be newly mated to her for acting that way.

"What happened?!" she held onto Carlisle's hand tightly, as she peered at the broken boy. She looked so worried and frantic for him, her feelings obviously were effecting her mate, he looked torn between defensive growling and empathetic whines for his mate.

"Some how he started a mating bond with Isabella Swan, even though she was thousands of miles away. He doesn't have much longer."

"Isabella Swan?" Carlisle spoke for the first time since I say him. "I saw her not too long ago. After she used her talent on me, she looked to be in pain, but I had no idea." We all looked down at Edward.

"She told me to bring him here, that there are others coming to help bring Isabella to him soon." With that said, we heard noises from the far end of the clearing, there looked like to be forty vampires moving forward, some with mates next to them.

A male with dirty blonde hair moved in front of them, he looked to be covered in scars with aged red eyes. "Someone call the Calvary?"


	9. Chapter 9

AlicePOV

I have never been under so much pressure in my whole existence. Everything was riding on a hair, one little nudge in the wrong way would end it all. This had to be exact, or it would be a second too late. I had Bella lying on two seats with a blanket over her up to her chin. There was no reason for it, but it brought a little comfort to the others. It was painful looking at her condition, it had everyone practically biting nails, worrying about someone they never meet. Anyone that looked at her saw her innocence, even as she lay motionless.

I was busy dialing numbers, sending messages to anyone closest to Washington. Every number I called answered immediately, all of them accepted to help Belle's mate. I was able to contact about fifty of our kind, and eighteen on the plane with me. That was enough for now, just in case something were to go wrong.

Instead I took my phone and programmed all numbers that were written on the files, which was about twenty five thousand, others had to be contacted by envelope or by other means. I recorded a message addressed to everyone to meet at a locating about seventy miles north of the house at a different time. That was the location everything would change, everyone needed to be there in five days before the projection Zafrina used wore off.

After sending the message to everyone, I noticed ten hours had passed, five more to go before we all landed in a private airport, one the Volturi have used many times. The closer we got, the more color would return to Bella. Just little things at first, like her hair got a small shade brighter, but the deep ravines in her skin never changed. I knew something was going to change for me as well, I could feel it.

"So how did you say this happened again?" The big bear of a vampire commented from the co-pilot seat. It was after we left to the plane that he informed me his name was Emmett.

"I didn't, I wasn't there at the time this happened but I think she had a vision her mate while she was searching someone else's." I glanced around to find all eyes on me.

"Will there be others there?" The question came from a boy in the back with an olive toned skin and thick brown hair.

"Yes, about fifty."

"An what about the Volturi?" Another person questioned.

"Taken care of." I answered easily.

"How?" A tall Egyptian woman replied.

"After Isabella is reunited, the Volturi will come five days later. There will be thousands of us and the Volturi will back down given their guard is only thirty members against twenty five thousand. If it comes to a fight, then we will win either way, I've seen it." Before anyone got upset about these plans I quickly interjected, "I can see the future, I know this will work. If you don't want to fight, then don't, but I think Isabella deserves this. She's spent over a thousand years helping people like you for charity, she was forced." Everybody shut up after that, listening now.

"She sacrificed so much, she deserves this." I repeated in a quieter tone. "Please, she's never asked anything in return expect for this one thing." They all contemplated, some nodding.

"Then what was the money for?" a gentleman asked quietly.

"The money was a joke to humiliate her, showing that she was the Volturi's whore." the made everyone freeze. Some gasped, and some had the expression of rage.

"I can't talk about Isabella's past, it's not my story to tell, but I'll say that she had a very painful human life. Aro found her at her worst and took her away . Aro had a mate at the time but his heart was cold, he saw his mate as a weakness not a lover. He's saw Isabella's power and wanted her as a 'second' mate, she refused obviously. He told her that if she didn't accept him then he'd make sure her life was hell, telling her he'd kill her if she tried to leave."

This filled everyone with fire and hate toward the Volturi, they were more then willing to help now. We all looked toward the broken girl, not only with silent sympathy, but new found respect.

Everyone kept silent vigil after that, hours past till it was now time to land. I turned around in my seat to face the others, "When we land, I need everyone to help guard Isabella. We all can't take that risk of someone coming to hurt her while she's in this state." They all nodded, some growled low at the thought of anyone hurting her.

The plane landed with perfect precision till it came to a stop, I carefully removed the blanket, picking up Bella gently. Some offered help, but insisted I carry her. They all moved out the way as I carried her out the plane steps into the cold moist air of the westcoast, it was twilight outside. The jet lag plus all the time on the plane almost moved it a full day ahead. We moved fast toward the clearing I instructed, running through the forest as it slowly got darker.

Fifteen minutes later we entered the clearing. Everyone looked at us then to the girl in my arms, many feeling shock and sympathy, hardly recognizing the person that changed their lives.

This was the vision.

I slowly moved toward the broken mate with Bella in my arms. Everyone circled around to protect them, making a path. The man carried him forward as I carried her forward till only a few feet away.

"Set him down." I said quietly and he obeyed, gently placing the boy on the soft grass. I did the same, placing her on the ground next to him, her face facing him and hand gently over his. We all back up a little, we weren't sure what was going to happen, so we waited, watching silently.

The first thing that happened was the sound of glass rubbing on glass. We saw the cracks on Bella's hand that was on top of Edwards form back together, not all of them, but a few. It was working. Next was the same sound happening all over her body, till it ended abruptly, everything was dead silent.

Just like a switch had been flipped, her lips parted and eyes flew open.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

...

I let the darkness crush me, its walls push me down.

The pain was gone, I couldn't think or remember.

Death was peaceful, oh so easy.

...

The walls that held me in a passionate embrace of numbness started to pierce and tare my body.

The memories floored into the tares, along with the unfriendly pain that has been tormenting me into submission.

I was now unwelcome to the darkness, being pushed and shoved. Everything started to become too clear.

I could feel my body return to me. I fought it. I cried out for the darkness to forgive me, to take be back to it's abyss of numbness.

The darkness left, leaving me with pain like a kicked puppy.

But...

There was something different. The pain was physical, but I wasn't scared, there was no anxiety or deep loneliness.

No separation.

The more I focused on this the more I noticed the warm blanket behind the pain.

The heat radiating next to me, the most wonderful feeling touching my hand.

I instantly opened my eyes, and there he was. My dark angel.

No, this angel was fallen.

The pain I felt was completely forgotten, a scream left my throat at the shredded sight before me. My mate murdered by our cruel fate. This wasn't how I wanted it to happen. I was suppose to instantly fall in love, he'd take me away, make the sweetest love to me under the stars and have that happily ever after. A girl's pipe dream.

This wasn't pain, this was worse. I looked at my hand as it lay on Edwards lifeless one.

"E-" The sound died in my throat, as I felt the rest of my body. I slowly moved closer to him, my voice making an involuntary whining noise, like a dog in pain. I grasped his hand, only to find his hand broke under the pressure. I instantly released his hand letting out a shriek of horror. I had to fix this, his pain before my own. I used the last of my energy to move myself up and place my mouth over his broken skin on his neck. I sank my teeth into his sweet skin, pulling his venom into my mouth.

When I tasted his venom, I felt euphoric.

White hot pleasure mixed with the greatest high slammed into me. I almost forgot about my broken mate, almost. With this new strength in me, I remembered to push as much of my venom into his neck. I slowly pulled back, expecting to see his beautiful eyes which still remained closed. I moved onto my knees, encasing his beautiful scarred face in my hands

"Edward!" I screamed to my love, I never even noticed all the people standing around.

Nothing.

His peaceful face didn't move, didn't heal.

NO. Not this.

I screamed in horror. I dropped my head to his, brushing my nose to his with a tearless cry. I furiously started to lick at all his cracked and abused skin on his face and neck, the most dreadful feeling started to go up my spin as the thought of him never waking up came to me. I had seen this happen once, a male had lost his mate in a terrible accident. His body covered in the ash of his burned mate. It only took 3 minutes before his body fully lost any connection of his cells. He dropped dead, his body literally fell into pieces.

I was starting to feel the separation pain seep back into me.

"no no no your not dead please no" I whispered a prayer on his lips. "Come back to me, please Edward, my Edward." I cried to his lips again.

The pain doubled. Harder I was falling. Fast.

"please please please, my mate, please." I kissed this against his lips, I kissed him twice, three times again.

I cried.

I screamed out.

The darkness had taken him from me. I was too late.

The pain tripled, crippling me, I fell carelessly on top of my mate. I embraced him, snuggling my head under his neck.. I cried to his velvet skin, to his beautiful soul.

"I love you." The sound rolled away from my lips. I heard soft cries around me, sorrowful sounds.

The heat I felt two minutes ago was replaced with dry ice, burning.

I was ready to die, I was in the arms of my love. Now I knew what Juliet felt.

I closed my eyes for the last time, taking a long sweet breath of my angel's scent.

"Bella?" The most beautiful voice cooed to me, just barely a whisper.

In that one moment, everything changed.


	11. Chapter 11

EdPOV

Life wasn't fair.

This world was cruel to the guilty, and worse to the innocent.

I was drowning in deep dark waters, falling from the edge of the universe. There was no yellow brick road to take me home, this was the void.

There was nothing, but this ever-loving blackness greeting my like an old friend, accepting me with open arms.

The more I gave into its love, the more it dragged me down, like the most sweet tasting poison.

.,`.,`.,`.,`.`,

The darkness became envious, pushing me harder. Its soft hands now covered in glass, slapping me, scraping me like sand paper. It cursed at me, pushing me farther away.

That was when the pain came back, reminding me I still had a body. The blackness tried to grab me again, pulling me back deeper.

The unknown fought the know, and I was the prize.

This went on for what felt like years, I was lost, confused, tormented.

The void gave way to sound, beautiful trills like a harp soft as the wind. These comforting sounds turning to words, soft to loud and back again. I couldn't remember what they meant, but I heard my name sung by an angel. The pain that had killed me was replaced by a wonderful feeling. I felt...amazing.

The beautiful voice that got clearer and clearer changed, I heard pain and sorrow laced within.

I slipped from the bounds of the darkness as reality filled my being. All these new feelings came crashing into me. The first thing I noticed was the lips moving lightly against my neck, light breath vibrated by soft words. I noticed that these soft words came from a person laying on top of me, this made me open my eyes.

It happened in an instant, everything clicked into place, all the threads in my DNA rapped and bonded to the creature touching me. This was my Bella, my source of life. She was crying against me, her body broken and beaten. My heart was revived by hers only to break again at the sight of her in pain. I felt anger, I felt her pain. I needed to see her eyes, to find the source of her pain and take it all away. I wanted to protect her, to comfort her.

And then she confessed her love to me. There was no words to describe the love I felt for her right then. I felt powerful even though my own body was broken.

"Bella?" I heard myself whisper to my love. I needed to see her.

She froze in my arms only for an instant before her body began shaking violently, sobs wrecked though her fragile lips. I sat up with her in my arms, she fit perfectly on my lap as I rapped her in a embrace. I used my finger tips to gently move her head to face me, sliding my fingers through her tangled hair.

"So beautiful." I cooed to her as I finally found her dark eyes. I softly touched the long crack that went over her left eye and traveled up the side of her head. She sighed, closing her eyes as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Like an primal instinct, I moved my lips to her broken flesh. My tongue peaked out my lips to caress the wound, coating it with my venom.

The cut instantly healed at the places I licked her. I followed it up her cheek where I placed a gentle kiss over her closed eyelid, continuing up her eyebrow. A purr rumbled in my chest as I felt her pain dissipate. It was then I heard others around us, I instantly paused what I was doing as the purr turned into a protective growl to the intruders. I gripped her tightly to me as I flipped her under me, crouching over her protectively I looked at all the people around us.

"Alright, lets leave them alone for a while, we have a war to plan for." A small woman with spiky black hair said to the others. She had her head facing away from the others, while I noticed one of the males with dirty blond hair staring at her. They all left to the northwest after that, leaving us alone in the late twilight.

I looked around for anymore danger, but found nothing but the moon lit meadow around us. I looked down at the beautiful creature under me, her face framed by the cool grass. She looked at me with the most love filled gaze that made me weak and strong at the same time. I could feel everything she felt, every thought she thought I could hear. She was all I ever wanted, I could have sworn this was heaven.

I dipped my head back down to continue my work. I traced my tongue onto her forehead, spreading chase kisses on her wounds there, erasing her scars. I was taking pleasure in tasting her skin and she knew it, all the pain in my body was momentarily forgotten . As I continued, I heard the soft meows from my Bella as I moved to the other side of her face. She reached up grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me down to her. She then threw her long beautiful slender leg over my hip, pushing me to place my full weight on top of her in between her legs.

No words were said, there didn't need to be. The purr gave back full force as I finished healing her perfect face, moving to her neck. She whined as she wanted to heal me as well. I wouldn't have that yet, I had to make sure he was taken care of first.

Her whining got louder, so I gave into my instincts and sank my teeth into her neck to quiet her. She gave a cry that was one of pleasure and surprise, moving both of her hands into my hair now as she pushed her hips into mine. I let out a mix of a moan and a growl at the feeling. The taste of her venom was better then the sweetest blood, and the combination of the heat from between her legs and the drug in her veins made me instantly hard. I unlatched from her neck, licking the opening shut. I ripped her shirt open without warning leaving her in a white laced bra, which made her look innocent. This made me purr loudly. I licked and kissed every blemish on her beautiful exposed skin, paying extra attention to her heart. I may have teased her a little, but I couldn't help it. She was panting with hooded eyes, meowing like a cat in heat.

That's when she pounced, rolling me on my back and straddling my stomach. She grabbed a fits full of my shirt, ripping it clean off my body. I had never been so turned on in my entire life. My hands instantly went to hold her hips in place.

She dove forward, placing her hands back into my messy hair where they belonged. She pulled me forward bringing her lips almost to mine only to shove be back into the ground hard. I was instantly confused by her action.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." She whispered into the air, her breath fanning into my face. She placed her delicate hand on my cheek "I love you so much." With that she pulled me back to her, pressing her soft lips to mine. I will never get enough to the feeling of her lips. I opened my mouth, running my tongue over her bottom lip asking permission. She eagerly opened her sweet lips for me, she tasted even better than her venom, I swear I could live on that. Our tongues battled for dominance, either of us gave in. Getting impenitent, I gave her bottom lip a bite. This made her giggle and I soon joined her.

My Bella pulled back, smiling at me before she dragged her tongue slowly up the crack on my cheek. There was no fighting this woman, so I closed my eyes and leaned back enjoying the relief. I loved this, she was everything I needed and wanted. I may have only meet her recently but I felt I had known her for thousands of years. She continued her exploring on my face till I felt no more pain. Bella then sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, biting hard. This made me growl, and she growled right back at me. I quirked a eye open at her, raising an eyebrow. Was she challenging me? She answered with a evil smirk, and continued her magic to my neck. Now she was going to get it, I raised my hand off her hip to gently slap her ripe ass. This made her moan as she dragged her finger nails down my stomach.

This woman was going to be the death of me.

She gave me long strokes of her tongue, teasing the hell out of me. I moved one hand on her ass and rapped my other in her thick dark hair, holding her close to me. Once finished she went lower, licking my chest. I sighed from the feeling as she spread sweet kisses over my broken heart, healing it inside and out.

"I love you Bella." I whispered to her, looking into her starlit eyes.

"As I love you." she replied gently, rewarding me with a beautiful smile. She placed her hand on my heart after she finished, moving even lower. My mate moved to the top of my ribcage, giving it the same treatment before she placed her lips on my nipple, sucking and biting. I threw my head back and groaned, she as defiantly going to kill me. As she moved lower to my stomach she moved back causing my erection to brush against her back side. I hissed at the small contact though the fabric of my jeans.

She sat back upright only to bend backwards, making me press in between her cheeks.

"Bella-" I warned her, she was playing with fire now. I was so close to just ripping her cloths off and fucking her till she couldn't see strait. I didn't want that, she deserved someone that would make love to her, that would cherish her not some quick fuck.

She suddenly left my body, standing next to me. I instantly got up next to her, wondering what she was doing.

"Come hunt with me." she simply said, forgetting the fact that my pants were about to burst open. Now that she mentioned blood my throat became inflamed. I hadn't hunted in weeks and neither had she.

"I'll go anywhere with you." With that said, I took her hand and ran into the moonlit forest.

A\N

I know. I left this chapter hanging but it will be worth it in the next one, and there will be lemons I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

There were no words to describe the happiness I felt as I looked into _his_ eyes. As unbelievable as it sounds, I had never experienced love, well, from what I can remember. I couldn't remember my human life, not one memory except my language. I never knew what happened to leave me how I was found.

_**In a small town on the Eider riverside, Germany. 993 AD**_

_I was filled with burning anxiety, like the feeling of falling. Something was very wrong, I could feel it. I opened my eyes expecting to find myself in danger, only to find myself in a small space. I tried to remember how I got here, only the memory was just out of reach, like waking up from a dream._

_I looked around to find earth under me and a wall touching my left side and back. There was stone above me where I heard footsteps, I was in the corner of a crawlspace. The air was heavy with ash and a sickly sweet smell, it made me singe away. I was curled into a ball with my knees to my chest the clothes I wore were what one would consider expensive. There was gold interwoven in them. I focus on the metal thread, it was pitch-black in the small area but I could see how beautiful it looked as if it was in the light._

_My pondering was interrupted by fast silent feet running, getting closer._

_I heard them circle overhead._

_The feeling of self-preservation came over me, I bolted away from the corner, crawling to the other side of the small space. _

_I heard voices in a strange language._

"_I told you she couldn't have gone far." _

"_Either way you let her flee, I'll deal with you later."_

_The space I was just in smashed down, kicking up dirt. I let out a hiss at the intruder, pressing back, I was trapped._

_Whoever it was launched the rest of the stone out above me. Light from the room above cascaded on me through the hold they created. I hissed louder, my eyes instantly dilated to the light as my eyes landed on the stranger._

"_Ah, there you are sweetheart" The stranger was beautiful, he had long black hair that touched his shoulders, and dark clothes with a black riding hood. He smiled at me, showing extremely white teeth._

"_Don't be afraid, I am going to help you." He reached his hand out to me expectantly. I was confused, suffering from amnesia. I hesitantly reached my hand out to him._

_He took me hand a little too quickly._

_Once he held my hand, he brought it up to his chest. His head fell forward as he tightly squeezed my hand with both of his. This confused me greatly, was he praying? The stranger suddenly brought his head up, He looked at me like he was about to bare his teeth at me, before it turned into a sadistic smile._

_While he looked at me, spoke these wards, "To the east." _

_The guards behind him ran out the building into the night, heading east._

"_It's time to go my Isabella, I have a lot to teach you." _

**Present time**

Edward brought me out of my thoughts as I felt him run past me, he looked at me over his shoulder, smirking. This was a now a race, his playful attitude made me smile. I took it up a notch, running faster than him this time, we were a blur in the night.

Our little game was interrupted by the smell of a mountain lion, this was the first time I was going to try animal blood. The smell wasn't exactly…inviting, it was a worthy sacrifice I thought. My love moved slower, letting me make the kill. It was common for mates to share their meal, or let the female go first.

I slowed to a stop with Edward behind me, he moved his hands down my arms slowly, moving his lips to ghost over the back of my ear before placing a chase kiss there. "Go, love" he whispered like velvet. Moving slowly from his hands, I crouched down toward the cat. I was silent, totally intone with every moment of my body before I leapt onto the animal. The cat let a small scream before I sank my teeth into the fur of its neck. I felt the blood pulsate into my mouth, it relieved the burn instantly but didn't quite satisfy me, and I greedily gulped down regardless.

I moved my eyes up to see Edward kneeling beside the other side of the cat. Keeping eye contact, he put his hand over my hand that was holding its neck. He moved slowly forward before giving into his own instincts, biting into the flesh.

I felt so primal as I looked into his eyes as he drank. His was beautiful when he let himself go, his hand would grip tighter every time he pulled more blood from the cat. His eyes were untamed as color slowly seeped into them. There was nothing human about him or myself right now, Instincts had taken full control. It was time to mate, and he knew it.

He pulled away the same time I did, he shoved the body far away before we collided together. I tore at his clothes, ripping all the rest of his clothes off his body and he did the same. Raw lust came over his eyes as he looked at me before meeting my eyes, he was wild and that only turned me on more,"beautiful." He breathed into the air between us. I attached my hands into his thick hair, kissing him hungrily, scraping my teeth against his. He growled deeply, making both our bodies vibrate, this made me purr.

He knelt in front of me before bringing me to straddle his lap. I rubbed my bare core against his large member, moaning loudly at the electric feeling that coursed through me. Edward gave a feral growl at my moment, grabbing my hips to still me. I was literally dripping wet, I was more than ready for him.

He bent me backwards, pushing my arms up to lie above my head on the forest floor. I looked at his perfect face, he was panting with venom dripping from the corner of his dark lips. He was magnificent, his hair was ablaze, shining from the light of the moon through the treetops. His eyes almost glowed with the amount of love in them. I had tried thinking of this moment for hundreds of years but nothing was as perfect as this. He was more than perfect, I wanted to cry from all these beautiful feelings.

He gave me a loving smile then, telling me he felt the same way. He calmed slightly, moving forward to kiss me. I tangled my fingers in his hair again, kissing him wholeheartedly. He moved his hands away from my hips, gliding them up the sides of my body before gently cupping my breasts, moving his thumbs over my peaks. I arched my back at the feeling that shot through me, making a breathily high pitched moan into his ear.

His low purring turned louder in volume, as he pulled back only to replace his hands with his mouth. I screamed at sudden pleasure, I really didn't know how much longer I could take before I combusted from this fire inside me. I could feel the pulse from the mating bond, like a heart beat in my ears.

Edward moved his hands to my knees, pushing them forward so my feet pressed flat on the mossy grass, he fit perfectly in between my legs. His lips moved up and down my neck, searching. I felt my mouth fill with venom, eagerly wanting to sink my teeth into his neck. I felt him at my entrance then, he pushed ever so slowly, too slowly. I pulled him closer to me, intertwining our legs.

"Please" I breathed gently into his hair. I couldn't wait a second longer, the bond between us was turning violent.

"Love you Bella" he barley whispered against my neck. He trusts forward suddenly, filling me completely. I cried out then, I had expected pain the first time but only felt white hot pleasure. The light from the moon and stars above blurred and pulsated from the bond. Edward groaned breathlessly into my skin, kissing my soft spot as he slowly moved back only to push forward fast again, hitting a spot deep inside of me. I cried again from the feeling, my whole body sang with pleasure ever time he moved inside of me.

His chest rumbled with deep growls as he started to let himself go. He moved faster, harder, scrapping his teeth against the skin on my neck. His hands held my hips as he pounded into me relentlessly, trusting to the pulse of our bound. I felt like my body was a live wire, like I was burning in the most delicious way. I was panting as if I suddenly needed the air, only to moan and scream into the night.

That's when I started to feel it. The fire build in the pit of my stomach, my eyes moved down to watch his strong back and hips move to trust in me. Oh, I was getting close to the precipice which I knew I would shatter from the fall. I moved my hands from his hair to drag my nails into his shoulders and back, as growls erupted from my lips. He growled back at me, moving faster till he was a blur. I knew he was close, I could feel it. My eyes moved to his neck, I licked my lips before I started to suck the surface of his throat, searching for his sweet spot where I will mark him forever. He became more urgent, the same time I was seconds away from falling from heaven. He gripped me tightly against him, pulling my lower body upward till he went so deep he hit the back of me. I screamed as I was thrown over the cliff. He trusted forward hard, letting out the most powerful sound as he released into me, biting hard into neck.

I bit into his neck at the same time I felt my body shatter from the pleasure and completeness of his venom running in my veins. I felt every cell in my body sing as I went through the second transformation. My body shook violently as I started to drift down from euphoria, I was completely limp against his trembling body. I continued to push and pull venom, savoring the sweet taste of him. He was like the strongest drug, I was addicted already. He shifted, rolling so I was now on top of his chest. He was doing the same in unison with me, I felt everything he felt. Every breath he took I felt myself breath at the same time. We were one, a mated pair.

We held each other all night till the breaking of dawn. We unlatched from each other when the process felt complete, the bite on his skin would forever stay there to warn other females that he was mine, and males to stay away from me.

I pulled back to look at my dark angel, he looked at me with so much love I felt my heart throb. His eyes were bright flames as he rewarded me with a beautiful smile. The sun peaked through the trees, soft orange light shown on his copper hair, making his hair look like tendrils of fire. My own hair fell over my shoulders, giving me the same effect.

He moved to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, "so beautiful." He whispered, tracing his fingers along my spine.

"I love you, Edward." I confessed to him, I would do anything for him.

"I love you Bella, forever." No words were as perfect as those. "Forever." I agreed, laying my head on his heart.

And I knew, this was just the calm before the storm.


End file.
